


45. What do you want to watch?

by loumillerlesbian



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [11]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Gags, Pre-Canon, Rope Bondage, this could probably be called fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumillerlesbian/pseuds/loumillerlesbian
Summary: “What do you want to watch?”Lou sounds so casual, like it's a completely normal night; like she isn’t currently tying Debbie’s arms in a simple but pretty pattern behind her back, like she doesn’t have more rope waiting on the back of the couch.Lou helps Debbie get out of her head a little differently.





	45. What do you want to watch?

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how I said I wanted to focus on the o8 gift exchange and university work now? Yeah well... 
> 
> very special thanks to ShadowHaloedAngel, who helped me write a part of this  
> And thank you to syd, my lovely beta :)  
> I love you both!

“What do you want to watch?”

Lou sounds so casual, like it's a completely normal night; like she isn’t currently tying Debbie’s arms in a simple but pretty pattern behind her back, like she doesn’t have more rope waiting on the back of the couch.

Debbie doesn't answer, lets her head hang between her shoulders instead and stays quiet. She’s fucking exhausted, not physically but mentally, and she can’t think straight; she doesn't _want_ to think anyways, and of all things, picking a movie is really not her top priority right now.

Instead, she focuses on the way Lou winds the rope around her arms with practised ease, tugging and shifting and making her _feel_.

She doesn't realize she’s closed her eyes until Lou tugs at the rope around her wrists, checking the fit and making sure it doesn't cut off the circulation, that Debbie is as comfortable as she can be.

There’s a light strain in her shoulders but it doesn't hurt and she knows it won't, just holds her tight enough to make her feel it with every attempt at moving because Lou _knows_ what she’s doing.

“Come on, up,” Lou instructs her, helping her get on her feet to move to the sofa.

She kneels on it because Lou hasn’t given her any other directions and Lou makes a pleased noise as she watches her settle into her position. Her gaze makes Debbie’s cheeks burn hot.

It's not that this is anything new in itself; Lou has tied her up countless times, has put her in much more exposed positions, has had her begging and pleading more often than Debbie would like to admit, but they’ve never done _this_. They’ve never done any of it outside their bedroom and that makes it all the more intense. Of course they discussed it before, but that doesn't help her feel any less ashamed now.

When Lou has picked a movie and put the video cassette into the VCR, she sinks into the cushions with a content sigh and holds out her arm. It takes Debbie a second to maneuver her legs so she can snuggle into it sideways, not quite leaning back on her bound arms to take the strain off them.

A strong arm winds around her waist while Lou picks up the remote with her free hand and Debbie rests her head over Lou’s breast, rubs her cheek against the bare skin over the hem of Lou’s tank top. There’s inexplicable comfort in feeling Lou’s skin against hers, even when she’s naked and bound and Lou is still wearing sweatpants and a shirt.

She feels herself relax with Lou’s arm around her, comfortable and content and _protected_ , and sighs into her skin.

“That’s it, baby,” Lou murmurs above her, placing a kiss to her head. “Let go.”

She waits a few beats to make sure Debbie really is comfortable before Debbie sees her pressing play on the remote. It’s a classic, “Rear Window”; one of Lou's favorites, and Debbie likes it, too.

They’ve seen it a bunch of times together already and usually, Debbie would tease Lou about her _appreciation_ of Grace Kelly, but right now she's not all too focused on the movie. Her mind is hazy and she's looking at the screen but her focus is on Lou, always Lou - the way she’s relaxed on the couch, the softness of her skin under Debbie’s cheek, the comforting warmth of her body and her steady breathing.

It’s warm in the apartment and Debbie isn’t cold even though she's naked, but she still shivers when she feels Lou’s hand begin to move on her stomach. She’s not doing anything remotely sexual, simply stroking her thumb over the skin, and yet Debbie feels on fire, hypersensitive to Lou’s touch.

Lou’s hand wanders over her stomach, upwards, stopping just under her breast, running back down before she moves to Debbie’s arm. Her fingers are slow and drag over the rope winding around the skin, but her attention is on the screen.

It’s that simple thought that makes Debbie close her eyes for a second, overwhelmed with the sensations and with how _small_ she feels, lying here in Lou’s arm, having Lou play with her body while she's doing something else. It’s not something she’s ever really experienced before and it's scary and freeing all at once.

She shifts a little and feels Lou adjust her hold on her, making sure they’re both comfortable. They’re still then, for a while, Lou’s hand splayed over her stomach possessively and Debbie's head tucked between Lou’s shoulder and chin. The movie goes on and on and Debbie only occasionally registers what's happening on the screen. She’s in a bubble, drowning out anything that isn't Lou; strong and protective Lou, holding her tight and safe and allowing her to let go.

 

They’re about halfway through the movie when Debbie lets out a quiet moan. Lou lets her gaze drift over to her, careful to not alert her, to check in to see what caused her to make that noise. Her touch is still light, still not sexual, but when she draws another line over Debbie’s stomach, Debbie hums. She decides to see if she’ll notice, and let's her hand play over the skin, brushing against the underside of her breast almost on accident. A small whimper slips past Debbie’s lips.

Lou gently strokes Debbie's hair back behind her ear and coaxes her to meet her eyes. It's obvious that this is working, that Debbie is slipping deep into her head space, but she's supposed to be quiet, and Lou needs to know if that rule still stands. She’ll adjust if that's what Debbie needs because sometimes, what they need changes in ways that they couldn't predict.

“Do you think you can stay quiet, or do you want me to gag you?”

Debbie’s eyes are huge when she glances up at her. She can see the way Debbie registers that she must have made a noise, and the way that realization flashes through her hazy eyes shows Lou just how far she's gone already. But Debbie stays quiet and there's something searching in her gaze, and Lou recalls what Debbie told her earlier. _I don't want to fucking think, Lou_ , she had explained, and Lou realizes that she needs to approach this differently, because this might just be the final push Debbie needs.

"...Want a gag, baby?"

Debbie glances up again, her eyes still huge, pupils blown wide, and _fuck,_ Lou could drown in them. There's nothing quite like Debbie when she's so gone like this.

She nods.

Lou nods slowly. Okay. She was right about that, and Debbie has unequivocally consented. It might be as much as she can get out of her like this, between how emotionally strung out she is and the strength of the submission, but this can be a dangerous game and Lou is always very conscientious. The nod is enough for the gag, but before she cuts off that mode of communication, she needs to check in.

"Okay baby, well done. I'm very proud of you. I'll put a gag in for you like a good girl, especially since you asked so nicely, but before we do that I need you to check in with me, okay? So can you give me a colour?"

There's a long, long pause, and Lou can see how hard it is for Debbie to dredge up the ability to speak, but this is one of the inviolate rules, they always, always check in, and if Debbie's too far gone for that, no matter how much she wants it, Lou will stop. If she's too gone to check in, she's too gone to consent.

"Green."

The word is a croak, hoarse and quiet, but it's enough, and Lou gently scritches her scalp, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Okay. Good girl.”

Lou gently strokes her thumb over Debbie’s jaw before reaching behind herself. She’s prepared for this, had laid the gag out on the back of the couch along with some spare rope before they started this, because she doesn't like leaving Debbie alone even for a second when they’re in a scene. Especially like this.

Having Debbie tied up and writhing on their bed is different to what they’re doing right now, a different kind of intimacy. She knows how much Debbie clings to her like this, how badly she needs the comfort of physical contact.

She finds the gag with ease, doesn't have to look behind herself before she feels it under her fingertips. They only have this one, mostly because they don't need it often. Lou simply likes hearing Debbie’s noises, and she's always a little scared of not being able to notice if something is wrong. But they’d also been creative enough before they invested in a proper gag and Lou has to admit that the sight of Debbie with her own panties stuffed into her mouth is insanely appealing.

Right now, though, a proper gag is what she's going for because it's admittedly less for the purpose of keeping Debbie quiet and more for the way it makes her feel; Lou doesn’t mind hearing Debbie react to her touch.

Lou strokes over Debbie’s jaw once more before she helps her sit up fully on her knees. She needs to be sure that Debbie is comfortable with this, despite her consent, and she brings the gag up to Debbie’s face slowly, reading her reaction.

“Open your mouth, baby.”

Debbie does as she’s told and Lou places the bit piece between her teeth, signaling her to bite down with a gentle touch to her jaw. She fastens the buckle behind Debbie’s head carefully and checks the fit, just to be sure.

“Is that alright?”

Debbie nods, her eyes impossibly bigger than before.

“That’s my good girl,” Lou smiles, stroking over Debbie’s hair affectionately. Debbie leans into it immediately and Lou indulges her for a bit longer, just to see the way her eyes flutter closed.

With Debbie so utterly gone like this, Lou wonders if she could get her to kneel on the floor, with a pillow under her knees of course, but she's not quite sure. It would certainly add to the feeling of submission Debbie very clearly craves right now but it's not something they’ve ventured into a lot, and right now Lou doesn’t know if she really wants to try something different on top. They might start every scene with Debbie on her knees, because that's what they discussed and what they both felt made the power exchange clear, what they both felt comfortable with, too, but that still has a purpose. Getting Debbie on her knees for no other reason than to have her there is not something Debbie ever completely ruled out but it's clear that she struggles with it. Being submissive is still something she doesn’t quite take pride in. Lou has barely asked her to kneel a handful of times, has once received a shy ‘yellow’ for it when it was a solely self-indulgent request; otherwise she’s used it as a punishment, and that's not what she wants this to feel like. That's a no, then.

She isn't quite sure how to make this comfortable for Debbie anymore though, with her arms behind her back and the gag in her mouth, so she thinks for a second before she gently helps Debbie sit halfway on her lap, her legs drawn over Lou’s and her side pressed completely against Lou. Debbie nuzzles against Lou’s skin and Lou wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer to her body.

She finds the remote with her other hand to continue the movie and as the screen flickers back to action, she wraps her free arm around Debbie as well, placing a soft kiss to her forehead and feeling her release a shuddering breath. Good.

The soft leather and slowly warming metal of the gag brush against Lou’s shoulder where Debbie is leaning against her whenever either of them move, and after a few minutes, Debbie is drooling. The gag in her mouth prevents her from doing much against it even though she tries, at first.

“Shhh,” Lou whispers, keeping the hand in her hair light and her touch soft, telling Debbie that it's okay with the brush of her fingers through her hair. Debbie does stop, then, lets it happen when she can't swallow fast enough. The movements of her throat become less frequent and she's breathing evenly through her nose, drool slowly soaking the top of Lou’s shirt.

The movie has faded out into almost static background noise and Debbie lets her eyes fall closed. She feels almost like she's drifting off to sleep, except she isn’t. She’s hyper aware and floating at the same time, anchored only by the steady presence of Lou around her.

The ending of the movie escapes her entirely and she doesn’t realize that it's over until Lou’s fingers in her hair stop their smooth stroking motions and instead begin scratching her scalp. It gathers Debbie’s attention in an instant because anything about Lou does, especially like this. She lifts her head from her shoulder and it feels way too heavy when she looks up at Lou, her eyelids just as heavy.

The small noise she makes isn’t intended to be speech, just a way of showing Lou that she’s listening, and Lou smiles and wipes a bit of drool from her chin when she cups her cheek.

“You’re doing so good, baby girl,” Lou murmurs, affectionate and loving. As much as Debbie openly shows her emotions like this, there's no denying that Lou is just as taken by her. “My good girl.”

Debbie glows at her words like she always does, at least when she’s not in a bratty mood, and Lou kisses her forehead softly. It’s quite wondrous, having Debbie, who’s usually so strong and independent, sitting on her lap naked, gagged and bound, giving up all her tightly wound control. Lou doesn’t think she’ll ever tire of that.

“Can I take the gag out, baby?”

Debbie looks up at her with those incredibly wide eyes that get Lou every time, and she seems almost sad, just a little lost, when she shakes her head tentatively.

“Okay. Do you want me to hold you a bit longer?”

Lou can feel a long breath leave Debbie’s lips before she nods.

“Alright, baby, thank you for telling me what you need. You’re so good for me, sweetheart.”

She wraps her arms around Debbie again and pulls her in closer against her. Debbie nuzzles against her throat and Lou _knows_ she’s closed her eyes without seeing it, from the way Debbie breathes deeply to her quiet sigh. One of Lou's hands goes to Debbie’s hair again to gently stroke it how Debbie likes, soft scratches and lights pets.

 

Her lips are brushing softly against Debbie’s temples when Debbie shifts a little, maybe fifteen minutes later, and Lou pulls back to look at her. “Baby?”

“Mhh?”

“Are you ready?”

Debbie nods softly and Lou smiles reassuringly as she reaches to undo the gag and takes it out. She places it on the couch beside her and moves to touch Debbie’s jaw, rubbing her thumbs over the muscles to relieve some of the ache that's surely there after holding the gag for so long.

After a short moment, because she'll focus on every part of her body later, Lou lets go of Debbie’s jaw to help her move her legs off of Lou's lap. Without instructions, Debbie slides off the couch and sinks to her knees, her back to Lou in a silent request. Lou moves to kneel behind her and undoes the knots in practiced movements, her fingers making quick work of the rope. It’s the soft kind, but she can see the marks it has left nevertheless. She unwinds it slowly from Debbie’s arms, careful to avoid chafing her probably sensitive skin, running her fingers over the rope marks gently. They're silent until Lou has let the rope pool next to them, making a silent note to put everything away later. Tomorrow at the latest.

Right now though, the only thing that matters is Debbie.

“Baby?”

Her hands are caressing Debbie’s arms, comforting and warm, when Debbie slowly lifts her head to look at her over her shoulder.

“Mhh?”

“Are you ready to move?”

“Yes.”

Her voice is still hoarse from lack of use and Lou kisses her neck softly, a reward she knows Debbie loves, for her verbal answer. “Good girl.”

She gets up and holds out her hand, waiting until Debbie takes it to help her up. They take a moment to hug, Lou’s arms around her holding Debbie tight, before Lou gently takes her hand again to lead her towards the bedroom.

Debbie sits down on the edge of the bed once they reach it and pulls Lou in again, her cheek pressed against Lou’s stomach. “Don’t leave,” she mumbles, and Lou’s hand finds the back of her neck to stroke her hair.

“I’m not, baby. I’m right here, don't worry.”

“Okay-” Debbie hums and cuddles closer, tightening her hold on Lou. “You feel good.”

“I could draw you a bath if you wanna?” Lou suggests, knowing how much Debbie likes that, being submerged in hot water and bubbles and leaning back into Lou.

Debbie hums again and rubs her cheek against Lou’s stomach, her tank top riding up with the movement that Lou assumes to be a nod. “Yeah,” Debbie says for clarification, almost as an afterthought, knowing that Lou prefers the clarity of a verbal response.

“Alright, baby girl. Do you want to come with me or wait here?”

“Can I come with you?” Debbie asks tentatively, glancing up at Lou through long lashes and strands of dark brown hair.

“Of course, baby. Come on.”

Lou wraps an arm around Debbie protectively as they make their way to the bathroom and only lets her go to fetch a towel for her. “Sit down?”

Debbie nods and lowers herself onto the edge of the tub where Lou holds the towel. As she sits there, Lou turns on the water and adjusts the temperature to just short of too hot, pours in the bath salts Debbie loves, sets out towels. She knows Debbie watches her intently, her eyes tracing her every movement while she moves around the small room.

She knows Debbie still watches her when she turns off the water and slips her clothes off, throwing them into the laundry basket behind the door. She knows Debbie’s gaze is on her body and that alone is enough to light a fire inside her. It’s the effect Debbie has on her and usually she'd probably act on it, but not right now. Now, she turns around with a soft smile and holds out her hand for Debbie again.

Holding her hand, she helps her get into the tub, waits until Debbie has adjusted to the temperature and settled down comfortably before getting in behind her. The water is hot and it takes her a second to get used to it but when she does, she tugs Debbie back against her to settle against her front, both arms wrapped around Debbie’s middle.

They stay like that for a while, surrounded by foaming bubbles and the scent of eucalyptus and a hint of grapefruit, Debbie’s eyes closed and her breathing so even Lou begins to wonder if she's drifted off to sleep. Her hands begin running over her body, trying to not seem too possessive in her touches and instead be a comforting presence. A reminder that she’s there.

“Baby?”

Debbie’s eyes flutter open and she turns to look at Lou, relaxed as ever in Lou’s arms.

“The water is getting cold, darling, we should get out.”

Debbie nods and leans forward to lift herself up, water dripping down her body and Lou can't help staring. Her hair falls in wet strands down her shoulders and she's beautiful, looking almost radiant with the water droplets reflecting the soft light coming from the hallway.

She steps out of the tub and grabs a towel, but turns around instead of wrapping it around herself. “Are you done staring?” Debbie asks with a wink, and Lou grins. That's her Debbie, slowly emerging back from where she drifted off to before.

“You’re beautiful,” Lou says, in lieu of a response because it's true and Debbie deserves to hear it, more often than Lou tells her so probably. And the smile that she receives for it, just short of shy, makes her heart sing.

Debbie pulls the towel around her body and Lou follows her out of the tub to dry herself off quickly, dropping her own towel to help Debbie. It’s not that she needs it, but Lou likes being there for her however she can.

They make their way to the bedroom slowly, still naked but wrapped up in each other and that's by far enough. Debbie settles on the bed while Lou collects some clothes from the closet and the softest blanket they own for later, and Debbie's favorite lotion and oil for now. The impressions the ropes had left have already faded to almost nothing but Lou wouldn’t want to forego this part of their aftercare for anything - it’s something she always does, no matter how light the marks are.

Debbie smiles lazily at her from where she’s leaning against the pillows when she sets everything down at the foot of the bed, and her smile widens when Lou picks up the oil again.

“You spoil me,” she says, as Lou signals her to lie down fully and she wriggles down on the bed to roll onto her stomach.

“I know, darling, I know. Are you comfortable?”

Debbie nods and Lou sits down next to her, pouring a bit of oil into her palm to warm it up before beginning to spread it out over Debbie’s back. She knows that her shoulders must be sore from being held in the same position for so long and she focuses on that, rubbing her palms over the skin and digging her thumbs into the muscles that elicit a deep moan from her girlfriend.

“... feels real good, baby,” Debbie slurs, Lou’s fingers working down her lower back, followed by a soft moan. Lou smiles and leans down to kiss her shoulder blade, running her hands along Debbie’s sides from her waist to the side of her breasts.

“I’m gonna move on to your legs, okay?”

 

By the time Lou reaches for the lotion, Debbie is putty under her hands. Lou has to help her turn over again and Debbie lets herself be manhandled as Lou lifts her arms, one after the other, to massage the lotion in. The soft sighs that escape Debbie with every few strokes of Lou's hands over her arms still gets Lou every time and she's not afraid to admit it. She’s way too far gone for this girl to say any different.

The entire bedroom smells of grapefruit and eucalyptus and it's _so_ entirely Debbie. It’s her favorite scents (aside from Lou maybe) and Lou always makes sure to keep something around.

“Deb?” She waits until Debbie looks at her with hazy eyes. “You ready to sleep?”

Debbie nods softly and Lou reaches out to where she's laid out their stuff, picking up the worn shirt that Debbie stole from her at some point that she likes to sleep in and helping her put it on, with Debbie only barely sitting up and lifting her arms as necessary. Lou helps Debbie tug her panties up her legs as well and then slides her own pair of boxers on.

“I’m just gonna head to the bathroom, alright babe?”

Lou tugs the blanket up to Debbie’s shoulders and presses a quick kiss to her forehead when she nods. She knows how important it is to check in with Debbie about everything during a scene as well as aftercare, but especially when she's about to leave her - Debbie needs the physical contact.

When she gets back from brushing her teeth, Lou finds Debbie drifting off to sleep, looking so peaceful in their fluffy pillows and wrapped up in her soft blanket. All the worries that were edged across her beautiful face hours ago seem to have disappeared and she looks blissed out, almost like she does after she comes, if Lou thinks about it.

Lou allows herself to stare for a second before Debbie must sense her presence and reaches out blindly. “Lou? C’mere -”

She takes the last few steps to the bed and slides under the blanket in one smooth motion. Immediately, Debbie’s arms wrap around her middle and Lou can only react, holding her tight and one hand finding the back of Debbie’s head.

“Thank you,” Debbie murmurs against Lou’s skin, eyes still closed, “I love you.”

Lou kisses her forehead and knows Debbie has drifted off to sleep from the way she’s breathing before she can answer. She doesn’t stop her own “I love you” from slipping out because she means it and it's what Debbie deserves, even if she can't hear it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out way differently than I thought it would but I like it...  
> thoughts?
> 
> (btw, check out the latest part I published, "3. No, no, it's my treat" - it’s their first meeting!)


End file.
